


Love Game

by orphan_account



Series: WinterHawk Week 2k15 [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Everyone is Queer, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, but a very lovable dork, clint is a dork, like almost pure fluff and awkward flirting, lots of mentioned characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint’s not completely sure how Natasha convinced him to go to a queer speed-dating club, but so far it’s been a total bust.<br/>Alternatively:<br/>Clint doesn't quite remember how to play 2 truths and a lie.</p><p>Day 6: Fiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shankyknitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shankyknitter/gifts).



> I'm gonna be too busy tomorrow to post the prompt, and it's kind of on the short side, so I figured I'd just give you all a treat and post it a day early as a thank you for all the comments I've been getting. <3  
> You all are great.

Clint’s not completely sure how Natasha convinced him to go to a queer speed-dating club, but so far it’s been a total bust. Sure, he’s been meaning to start dating again after him and Bobbi broke it off, but he didn’t think he seemed that desperate to find someone new.

“Oh please,” Natasha had told him at the door to the club, “Every time you see other couples, it’s like you burst out into a sadder version of ‘Someone to Love’ by Queen. I can’t deal with it anymore.”

Okay, maybe he has been yearning for somebody to come and sweep him off his feet, but he isn’t lonely enough to the point that he needs to go speed-dating.

He’s regretting being here honestly. There was Wanda, who is absolutely fantastic, but she didn’t seem interested in him at all -plus there was some silver-haired dude glaring at him the entire time they talked, and Clint’s not interested enough to push through that. Then there was Loki, who was far too interested and altogether creepy. Then Thor, gorgeous, bulky Thor who seemed to be there more to make friends than anything really, based on his talks about companionship and someone named Jane. Clint had gotten his number though, so maybe they have an open relationship? Clint’s not sure. Plus Thor had mentioned that Loki was his brother and that just instantly put an x by his name in Clint’s mind. Kate, who he’s pretty sure is his soulmate, but she’s like 5 years younger than him, so he’s happy to view her as a little sister than a love interest.

And that’s it so far.

Total bust on the romantic front. He’s thought about leaving, but Nat’s watching him from her table where she’s got some brunette laughing. At least one of them is doing well.

When the buzzer goes off for them to switch - futz, he didn’t even remember this one’s name; Penny? Or was it Cherry? – he sighs as he moves to sit across from this really, really attractive guy.

This guy has brown hair, blue eyes, and tattoos all over his left arm. He’s obviously ripped too, based solely on his arms. He also seems to be looking at Clint with an appreciative eye, and well, Clint can’t help but hope this one will work out.

The buzzer dings for them to begin.

“Hi.” Clint says and damn it, that isn’t smooth at all. The guy smiles though and oh, that’s a really nice smile.

“Hi. I’m Bucky.” The guy –Bucky – offers, along with his hand.

“Clint. So um, how do you wanna do this?” He asks as he shakes Bucky’s hand. Bucky’s grasp is firm, which Clint likes a lot.

“How about two truths and a lie?” Bucky suggests. “You first.”

The clock is ticking, so Clint has to think fast. “I’m ambidextrous; I feed my dog pizza; and I think you’re really cute.” Wait, none of those are lies, oh god.

“I sincerely hope you don’t feed your dog pizza.” Bucky says with a raised eyebrow.

Clint shrugs. “Only sometimes. It’s how he found me and why he followed me home so… yeah.”

“So what was the lie?”

“Uh, the third one. Kind of. You’re cute, but you’re also ridiculously hot.” Smooth Barton, real smooth.

“Wow. That work on anybody else?” Bucky asks with a laugh.

“That was really dumb.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Bucky thinks. “I work at a gun range; that line didn’t work at all; and my best friend’s name is Steve.”

Ouch. “You don’t work at a gun range?” Clint asks.

“I do.” Bucky grins.

Unfortunately, the buzzer goes off and Clint’s heart falls. As he stands up, Bucky grabs his arm and pulls him close. “My best friend’s name is Steve, and that line did actually work.” He whispers.

Oh. _Oh._

“Do you wanna go get something to eat after this?” Clint asks as a blush rises on his cheeks.

“I’d love to.” Bucky lets go of his arm. “But I think we’ll have to wait another half hour for this thing to end. Meet me by the door?”

“Sure.” Bucky grins and gives him a peck on the cheek before pushing him away. When he looks in Nat’s direction, she gives him two thumbs up.

 

_Score._


End file.
